


"Just Friends"

by louluke



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer
Genre: M/M, Sex, blowjob, just saying, theyre not just friends, this is hella gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 10:55:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1602653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louluke/pseuds/louluke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Just friends" Nothing more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Just Friends"

"Just friends" was a phrase that came across Luke's mind as he thought about the relationship he had with Michael.

 

Only friends nothing more he reminded himself as he lay in bed silently as Michael was snoring softly next to him. 

 

Luke understands that friends don't usually make out or even occasionally fuck but that didn't mean anything at all really Luke thought as he turned on his side so he could wrap his arms around Michael's waist, shutting his eyes and soon after drifting soundly to sleep.

 

If the circumstances were different Luke may have talked to Michael more about the relationship that they shared but now just wasn't the time.

 

The band was gaining fame quickly and it was a lot to take in. Every single show they played was sold out and even celebrities were starting to acknowledge them.

 

Yeah, Luke and Michael needed to be on good terms and if not for them, for Calum and Ashton because they shouldn't be scrutinized for something Michael and Luke did. So "just friends" was a perfect way to describe their relationship for the time being. 

 

"Hey Luke" Michael said as lay in bed some nights later with his phone in his hand most likely scrolling through his twitter feed. 

 

"Yeah Mike?" Luke said looking up from his laptop screen to turn and face the boy who was laying next to him on the the bed.

 

"What are we doing?" Michael asked intently gazing at Luke looking for an answer to his question. 

 

Luke chuckled and answered "Well right now we happen to be laying in bed on some form of electronic device". 

 

Michael sighed and shook his head responding softly "no, I mean with the thing that we have going on. I guess what I'm trying to ask is what is our relationship?" 

 

Luke sat there for a second contemplating responses in his head finally deciding to give Michael an answer. "We're just friends. Nothing more." 

 

Maybe that wasn't the best thing to say because as soon as the words came out of his mouth Michael sat up out of the bed grabbing his phone and shoes leaving without a word. 

 

Luke sat there utterly shocked at what had just happened. He has always assumed that Michael was on the same page about what was going on between them.

 

Did Michael want something more? Was he angry at Luke in general? Maybe he was just in a bad mood? Yeah, Luke decided that Michael was just in a pissy mood and things would be fine by morning.

 

Michael had been avoiding Luke ever since the night he had hastily abandoned Luke in bed. Luke didn't exactly know what to do so for the first day or two after that night he played Michael's game. Enough was enough so Luke tried several times to contact the boy. Calling and texting Michael but always receiving no reply. Even around the other boys Michael would barely even acknowledge Luke's existence. 

 

Luke was beginning to become annoyed with Michael and his annoyance soon turned to anger as the days passed on. 

 

One night after playing a show at some venue in D.C Luke decided to confront Michael face to face. 

 

After the band had arrived back to the hotel they were staying at Luke pulled Michael back to talk to him. 

 

"You guys can go ahead I just have to talk to Mikey for a second" Luke said nodding to Ashton and Calum as they looked to see what was going on. They quickly agreed and left Michael with Luke who was standing there waving them off awkwardly. 

 

As soon as he made sure the other boys had left Luke grasped Michael's arm and firmly held on making Michael look him in the eyes for the first time in what felt like forever. 

 

"What the fuck Luke don't touch me" Michael said harshly pulling his arm away from the blonde and adverting his eyes from seeing the harsh glares that he was receiving from Luke.

 

"No Michael just look at me!" Luke shouted trying not to be too loud but almost failing. "You have to talk to me I don't even know what I did" Luke said exasperated once Michael had finally gazed up from the ground. 

 

"You don't even know what you did and that's the problem!" Michael finally spoke shoving at Luke's chest trying to get the boy to leave. 

 

"Was it when I told you we were just friends? Because if that's the case you need to grow the fuck up" Luke snarled in response his fists balled up and his jaw tensing up. 

 

"You think it's me who has to grow up? Well take a look in the mirror Luke you're not even 18 yet!" Michael shouted. "You can't just toy with people's emotions and even go to the extent of fucking them and expect everything to be fine and dandy" Michael said his voice cracking towards the end his anger dying down and turning to sadness as his lip trembled and eyes began to water. 

 

Luke was about to reply but seeing Michael's broken expression he just couldn't find the correct words to say. So Luke said absolutely nothing.

 

Luke walked slowly over to the crying boy and wrapped his arms around Michael's waist bring him in to lay his head against his chest as racked sobs came out and that is when Luke knew he could never let go again. 

 

Michael and himself were not "just friends" they were so much more than that. They shared a love that may have began as just a friendship but it turned into something stronger something greater than the pair had ever experienced before. 

 

Luke tilted up Michael's head so he could look into his now tear stained eyes and whispered out "I love you" after leaning in to kiss Michael softly cupping his cheeks gently wiping away the tear tracks that remained. 

 

Michael smiled as Luke pressed their foreheads together deepening the kiss and lifting the smaller boy off his feet. 

 

"Do you wanna go to my room?" Luke asked cautiously not wanting to overstep any boundaries. 

 

"Yea-h Luke please" Michael answered nodding his head as Luke placed him back on the ground and reached to hold his hand so they could get back to the room. 

 

Luckily they were only a few doors down from the room at which Luke was staying so the pair were thankful for the short distance that they had to travel.

 

Luke fumbled for his key card as Michael attacked his neck sucking and kissing bruises that would definitely be there in the morning.

 

Once the door was unlocked Luke carefully tugged off the long sleeved shirt that Michael was wearing and seconds after unbuttoned his own flannel dropping both articles of clothing onto the floor.

 

He gently lay Michael against the bed and kissed down his body stopping at his jeans looking up at the beautiful boy asking for permission to remove them.

 

Michael sheepishly nodded as Luke began to unbutton the jeans and sliding them off with the boy left only in his boxers.

 

"So so so perfect" Luke said as he gazed down Michael's body admiring the pale skin that looked so pretty and felt so soft.

 

Luke took off his own jeans with surprisingly little struggle and the two were both left in only their boxers. 

 

Luke began palming Michael through the thin fabric kissing him passionately as he did so.

 

"I'm gonna suck you off first is that okay?" Luke asked almost certain of Michael's answer.

 

"Yeah of course babe" Michael said his cock hardening at the thought of Luke's mouth.

 

Luke slid down the boxers tossing them on the floor as Michael's length lay against his stomach. 

 

Luke kissed Michael's hips softly before pining them down to the bed. He then licked up the underside of Michael's dick before reaching the tip then taking it into his mouth further and further sucking and licking as he went along. 

 

Luke gave one last lick as Michael whined at the loss of contact when Luke decided he was done. 

 

Luke held two fingers to Michael's mouth while saying "suck babe".

 

Michael obeyed coating the other boys fingers knowing he wouldn't get a lot of other prep. 

 

Luke spread Michael's legs open and reached down to finger his pretty pink hole. At first Luke teased at the entrance but after a few incoherent moans from Michael he gently slid in his fingers scissoring the boy open searching for his prostate smirking when he knew he had hit it when Michael bucked up his hips and gave out a loud moan.

 

Luke carefully removed his fingers and went through his suitcase searching for lube finding it quickly, tossing it on the bed, and then sliding down his own boxers.

 

Luke climbed back on the bed and grabbed up the lube squirting out a generous amount applying it to his erection stroking slowly positioning himself to Michael's hole. 

 

"Ready baby?" Luke asked kissing Michael one last time before slowing entering him. Michael was so tight and warm and it all reminded Luke of how much he has missed the feeling of being inside of his boy.

 

 

Luke began to slowly go in and out watching Michael's expressions carefully making sure he didn't show any signs of pain. 

 

"You can go faster you know" Michael said finally adjusted to Luke's size. 

 

"Okay" is all that Luke responded with because as soon as Michael sad those words he was pounding quickly in spreading Michael's legs even further apart for easier access. 

 

"Luke I-I'm gonna cum soon" Michael said clutching on to Luke's biceps as the blonde was continuously hitting his prostate at just the right angle. 

 

"Go ahead Mikey cum for me" and that was all Michael needed as he came with a breathy moan Luke cumming shortly after.

 

Luke pulled out and collapsed next to Michael on the bed absolutely exhausted. 

 

"I love you too" Michael said quietly just loudly enough so that Luke could hear. 

 

With that Luke smiled and rolled over to face Michael smiling softly and entangling their limbs so they could be as close as possible. 

 

Sure they had a lot to talk about in the morning but right now Luke was content with lying their with Michael in his arms sleepy and sated. Luke kissed Michael's temple and reached over over to turn off the lamp both falling asleep soon after both knowing happily that this was no longer "just friends".

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this leave a comment and kudos if you'd like :)


End file.
